Conventionally, a technique for a transmission side to transmit a plurality of types of information such as its own position and speed to a receiving side such that the receiving side can estimate the position of the transmission side has been known (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a system for a receiving side to receive information such as a position and a speed of another vehicle and display a position of the other vehicle based on the received information and a position of the other vehicle estimated when a receiving status is bad, to inhibit an erroneous position of the other vehicle from being presented to a user.